Magic Egg
Magic Eggs are a currency in EOS that can be exchanged for a range of special items from the Magic Egg Merchant in major towns or the Cash Shop via the Magic Egg tab. As of Late Episode 1.5 Magic Egg Merchants were removed from the game. . . . . . . . . How do I obtain them in-game? You can obtain Magic Eggs as a quest reward, from GM events, as daily login bonus reward or by converting certain cash items. You can get them in the following level-up Boxes: * Levina's Gift Box lv. 5 - 20 Magic Eggs * Levina's Gift Box lv. 10 - 20 Magic Eggs * Levina's Gift Box lv. 15 - 50 Magic Eggs You can get them during the first week you play a new character with the following login Boxes: * Soulkeeper's First Attendance Box - 4th Day - 40 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's First Attendance Box - 5th Day - 60 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's First Attendance Box - 6th Day - 100 Magic Eggs You can get them every week with the following login Boxes: * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 1st Day - 5 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 2nd Day - 10 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 3rd Day - 15 Magic Egg * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 4th Day - 15 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 5th Day - 15 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 6th Day - 20 Magic Eggs * Soulkeeper's Attendance Box - 7th Day - Full Magic Egg Basket (gives you between and 10 and 100 Magic Eggs) You can convert some items that you get in Magic Lamps into Magic Eggs with a special item called Blessed Conversion Scroll. The amount of Magic Eggs will vary depending on the item you convert. You will get more Eggs for converting costume pieces, for example. You can get this scroll at any General Merchant. There are also 2 extra versions of the scroll that can convert stacks of 10 or 100 items. These are called Blessed Conversion Scroll (Medium Quantity) and Blessed Conversion Scroll (Large Quantity). Outfits that have been equipped and bound to a character cannot be converted into Magic Eggs. You can also get 4 Magic Eggs with each of the following Lv. 70 Daily Quests: * Quest for Random Battlefield: Daily One is the Loneliest Number * Quest for 3 x 3 Free Arena: Daily Soulkeeper Muscle * Quest for Soulkeeper's Challenge Solo: Daily All By Myself * Quest for Soulkeeper's Challenge Party: Daily Plays Well With Others * Quest for Rare Red Chrome: Daily Rare Red Chrome in The Hintervale * Quest for Mystical Red Chrome: Daily Mystical Red Chrome in the Sunset Vale Other Magic Egg items: * Full Magic Egg Basket: Gives you a random amount of Magic Eggs, between 10 and 100. * Magic Egg x500 Pack: Gives you 500 Magic Eggs. * Riddle Magic Egg Pouch: Read more info below. Magic Eggs for Events Another way you can get Magic Eggs is by participating in GM and GS Events . These can be in-game events, forum events or social media events. Many times the prizes for these events will include an amount of Magic Eggs. There are also 4 Event Monsters that the GMs can summon. These will trigger a quest that will give you Magic Eggs once completed. Each monster has 4 difficulties. . . . . What is a Riddle Magic Egg Pouch? The new Magic Egg monsters in Episode 2.5 no longer provide a fixed amount of Magic Egg but a Riddle Magic Egg Pouch instead. This pouch is essentially a mystery box that gives players the chance to win between 10 and 1000 Magic Eggs. How do I trade Magic Eggs? You can trade Magic Eggs by opening the Cash Shop (ALT+C) and choosing the Magic Eggs tab. What can I get with Magic Eggs? You can get the following items by using Magic Eggs: Category:Items